


For All Eternity

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri Fluff [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Afterlife AU, Although it's sad it's also kinda happy..., Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love, Viktor hates doing the dishes, Wakes & Funerals, car crash, it nearly killed me writing that they had died, newsflash, running late, sometimes you just have to write something that is a little strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor looked at Yuuri, he was as beautiful in death as he had been in life.  The Russian smiled as he cradled his husband’s lifeless form, not long and he would surely join his beloved.He wondered what the press would do when their bodies were found...





	For All Eternity

Viktor looked at Yuuri, he was as beautiful in death as he had been in life.  The Russian smiled as he cradled his husband’s lifeless form, not long and he would surely join his beloved.

He wondered what the press would do when their bodies were found...

-

The day had started just as every other day in their married life had.

They’d made love the night before, falling asleep still linked together as was Viktor’s want and had woken as usual, still in each other’s arms, Yuuri rousing Viktor with kisses when the alarm went off.

Yuuri had got up first, made coffee for them both, fed Makkachin and taken a quick shower.

Viktor stumbled out of bed at the last possible moment complaining about how he had overslept, showered, ate a quick breakfast with the man he loved more than life itself and then left to teach at their local rink.

As he made his way out the door he was promising, as usual, that yes, he would wash the dishes when he got home that night; grinning as Yuuri rolled his eyes in the knowledge that the promise that would be broken as it was, every single day.  Viktor hated doing the dishes.

The only difference was that Viktor forgot his phone.

-

“Shit!  I could have sworn I’d put it in my bag, I’ll have to go back for it, it’s got the new music on it.”  The Russian cursed himself for being so forgetful and turned the car round.  He’d be late now, fuck.

He pulled onto the driveway and leapt out, leaving the engine running to save time.

“Yuuri, are you there?  Do you know where my phone is? I forgot it”  Viktor called out to his husband as he burst through the front door, ruffling Makka’s head who was pleased to see his master back home again.

The black haired man met him in the hallway and grinned as he held up the missing item, “I just found it on the bed, you will actually forget your head one day, you know!” He kissed him softly, “Is it ok if I come with you? I’ve had an idea for a new routine and I may as well work on it now.”

“Of course sweetheart, but please be quick, I’m late already” Viktor replied, tucking the forgotten phone in his pocket.

Yuuri nodded, picked up his skate bag and grabbed his jacket from the pegs behind the front door.

-

“Fucking traffic...”

Viktor was getting angrier by the second, they had hit every red light going and now there appeared to be a traffic jam ahead of them, he slammed his hand down on the horn.  It didn’t make anyone move, but the loud explosive noise did make him feel a bit better.

“Sweetheart, calm down, we’ll get there.  I bet half your students are caught up in this hold up too.  No one is going to be cross with you.”  Yuuri leant over and kissed his cheek. Viktor turned his head and caught his husbands lips with his, smiling into the kiss, Yuuri always knew how to make everything better.

Neither of them saw the out of control truck ploughing through the cars behind them, the first and almost last thing they knew was when it hit the side of their car, pushing them into the path of the oncoming traffic on the other side of the road.  The truck kept on going, eventually coming to a halt with the car a crumpled wreck trapped between itself and another car, both sides caved in trapping the two men.

-

Viktor looked down at himself, something didn’t feel right.

That couldn’t be good news; the steering wheel column appeared to be imbedded in his chest, he didn’t seem to be bleeding, but he couldn’t move and breathing was a little difficult.

He looked round at Yuuri, he was bleeding badly and his body appeared strange. It was then that Viktor realised that his husband’s torso was bent at the wrong angle; Viktor carefully slid his arm round him and tried to move the younger man closer to him.

“Sweetheart?” he winced as he spoke, that hurt his chest and the words had no strength behind them.  He could see that there was no way Yuuri was going to survive the accident, the seats and his clothing were already soaked in his blood, ‘mind you’, Viktor thought, ‘I don’t think I am either...’ he was surprised at how calm he felt at this realisation.

“Yuuri?”

“Mmmmm...?”  the black haired man was only barely alive now

“Wait for me on the other side; I’ll be with you soon.”

Yuuri smiled weakly and took his last breath as Viktor kissed him, slipping away peacefully.

Viktor tried to cry, but his lungs weren’t working now, he held on to his husband and waited for the inevitable to happen, keeping his gaze on Yuuri as the edges of his vision started to turn black.

-

Yuuri’s eyes flickered open, where was he?

He sat up and looked around him; beside him was the ghostly shape of his husband which appeared to be growing more visible with each passing minute, he tried to touch him, but his hand passed straight through him.

“Don’t move, Viktor will be with you soon, if you move, you’ll lose your connection and be forever lost to each other.” The voice sounded from nowhere, but Yuuri was strangely comforted by its tone, somehow he knew that what it was saying was right.

“Why is he changing?”  Yuuri asked as he stared, the silver hair becoming more real in front of his eyes.

“As his body dies on earth, it is reborn here, just as you were. Stay calm, he will pass over fully shortly.”

Yuuri watched as the shape grew in depth and colour, the handsome features of his husband becoming clearer, sharper.  His slim torso now fully formed, his chest rising and falling with false breathing.  Yuuri jumped as Viktor opened his shining blue eyes, his mouth blooming into the heart shape he loved so much.

“Yuuri?”

The Japanese man grabbed his hands and kissed him, “Viktor...”

“What happened? Where are we? I thought we died, I know I saw you die, you died in my arms as I kissed you...what’s going on?”  The Russian sat up, looking down at his chest, peering under his top, looking for the marks from the steering wheel column.

“I’m not sure, I just woke up here, a voice told me not to move otherwise I would lose you.  It was so strange, you were just a transparent shape beside me to start with, but the voice said that when you died on earth you would be reborn here.  I watched you as you slowly appeared in front me and then, all of a sudden you were here, opening your eyes and talking to me.”  Yuuri pulled his husband closer to him, checking that he really was there, running his hands over his lover’s body.

Viktor looked around him, “So, what do we do now?”  Yuuri shrugged “I don’t know...”

-

_NEWS FLASH:_

_Reports are just coming in that Russia’s Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov and his husband Yuuri Katsuki have been involved in a car accident near their home in St Petersburg.  We will update you when we have more information._

-

The couple ventured out of the room they had awoken in and found themselves in a long corridor, hundreds of identical doors leading off the narrow space, black and white tiles underfoot stretching off into the distance in front and behind them.

“Is there no way out?” Yuuri asked, holding on tight to Viktor’s hand, he could feel his anxiety creating a bubble of fear in his stomach.

“There must be, come on, let’s go and look...”

They wandered up the corridor, testing the doors but they all seemed to be locked.  No matter how far they walked the end of the corridor never got any closer and their room always seemed to be just behind them.  It really was a very strange place.

 -

  _NEWS FLASH:_

_NIKIFOROV/KATSUKI ACCIDENT_

_Emergency crews on site are currently trying to remove the vehicles stopping them from reaching the two skaters trapped in their car.  It is understood they were on their way to the local rink where Nikiforov now teaches. Katsuki is still competing and currently training for the Grand Prix scheduled to be held in one month’s time._

_Family and friends are currently unavailable for comment._

-

 “Return to your room, we will fetch you when your time has come”

The voice stopped them in their tracks, “We should do as it says” Yuuri whispered, now more than a little afraid, dragging Viktor back the way they had come towards the door that was slightly ajar.

“But I want to know where we are” the silver haired man protested, “I can’t believe that we died and get to spend the rest of eternity in a little room on a never-ending corridor.”

“Return to your room, we will fetch you when your time has come”

The voice was more insistent now.  Reluctantly, Viktor let Yuuri lead him back to their door.

Walking back through the doorway they spotted that there was now a screen in the corner of the room.  On it, they could see their car with the fire-fighters and paramedics trying to reach the slumped bodies inside.

“Oh my god, that’s us...”

Yuuri collapsed to the floor, shock robbing his legs of all their strength.  The Russian crouched down and held his husband tight, “O-Our families, they must know what’s happened to us by now, oh g-god...” the black haired man cried, heartbreaking sobs breaking free of his chest “we need to let them know we are ok.”

“Sweetheart, we are not ok, we’ve died...”  The older man comforted his lover, “...there is no way we can let them know we are ok.  At least we have each other here, imagine if just one of us had died, I know I couldn’t have gone on without you...”

Yuuri looked at him, horrified, that idea hadn’t even entered his head until Viktor had mentioned it, life without his Vitya...the thought made him feel sick.

-

_NEWS FLASH:_

_NIKIFOROV/KATSUKI ACCIDENT_

_It is with great sorrow that we have to announce the deaths of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki today.  They were both pronounced dead at the site of their car crash this morning at 10.58am.  The driver of the truck that hit them is in hospital with life threatening injuries, it is understood that he fell asleep at the wheel shortly before hitting the skating couple’s car.  The accident has also claimed the lives of two other drivers involved in the crash._

_Fans of the skating duo have already started leaving tributes at the scene of the accident._

_The skating world is in mourning today._

_It is not yet known if the Ice Skating Grand Prix will still go ahead in light of today’s accident._

_Family and friends have asked for space to process the dreadful news and will issue a press statement later on today._

-

The walls surrounding them faded away, the clinical looking room dissipating like smoke leaving them standing outside their own home.  They could see their family and friends inside, crying, comforting each other.

“Can we go in?” Yuuri asked his husband, not sure why they had been bought here; the sight of the people they both held so dear to them heartbroken in their own house was making him feel anxious.

“Let’s try” Viktor replied, taking Yuuri’s hand and walking up to the front door.

They passed through the solid wooden door as though it wasn’t there, finding themselves in the hallway.

Makkachin barked and stared at them, “He can see us!” the older man laughed “Hi Makka, Daddy’s back”

Yuuri looked at his parents, wanting to go and see them; thank goodness they had been in Russia on one of their regular trips to see the couple.  At least here they were surrounded by Viktor’s family and their joint friends.  His heart reached out to them, but he was frightened to let go of Viktor’s hand to comfort them in case Viktor vanished.

They walked towards the grieving loved ones, circling round the mourners, touching them, whispering messages of love and shared memories into half listening ears.

“They’re here” Phichit exclaimed, “Don’t ask me how I know, just feel, look at Makka, he’s following them...”

They all stared at Makka and for a few precious moments the couple became visible, smiling at the gathered group. A hush filled the air as Yuuri and Viktor shared their love with the people who loved them best before they faded away into nothingness.

-

_NEWS FLASH:_

_NIKIFOROV/KATSUKI DEATHS_

_It has been announced that the Ice Skating Grand Prix will go ahead as planned, but will be hosted as a tribute to the late Nikiforov and Katsuki._

_Details of their joint funerals will be announced later by the families’ representative._

-

Viktor and Yuuri held hands as the world around them changed again.

They were crying, the time spent with their loved ones not long enough to tell them all that they wanted to say.

As the swirling colours faded, the husbands found they were back in the room, but through the open door they could see not the corridor, but a familiar space, their first jointly owned apartment, bought with the proceeds of the sale of Viktor’s flat, some of his savings and Yuuri’s first gold medal prize money. 

It was the place they had loved living best of all, so sad when they had to leave due to lack of space, the children that they had planned to adopt now just a distant memory.

They walked through the doorway, the clinical room behind them fading away.

A brown bundle launched itself at Yuuri, “Oh my goodness, Vicchan!” the Japanese man cried happily, scooping the small dog up into his arms and hugging him tightly.  He looked at Viktor, standing so sadly on his own, “Makkachin will join us at some point, you can feel that, can’t you?” he asked, pressing kisses to his husbands tear stained cheeks. “Until then, we can share Vicchan, the same way you shared Makka with me...”

“So, I guess this is where we get to spend our eternity then?” Viktor half smiled, flopping down on the sofa, the one they had kept from Viktor’s flat, unable to get rid of it due to it being the place he had proposed to Yuuri properly.  He couldn’t wait to have Makka join them, taking his rightful place on the sofa and their bed, a spot he would now be sharing with Vicchan.

Yuuri nodded and looked out the window, Vicchan still in his arms, “All our favourite places are just outside!” he exclaimed happily, “The rink, Yu-Topia, the beach, everywhere...” he turned to face Viktor, a big grin on his face, “I think we will be just fine here...”

-

_NEWS FLASH_

_NIKIFOROV/KATSUKI FUNERALS_

_The joint funerals of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki are due to be held today at a private service for family and friends only.  Local churches have announced they will be holding services at the same time as the actual funeral for fans to attend to pay their respects to the ice skating duo._

_It is understood that their bodies are to be laid to rest together in the same coffin, their families wanting them to be as close in death as they were in life._

-

“Viktor, what’s happening to me?”  Yuuri’s shout from their bedroom had the Russian sprinting from the kitchen where he had been cooking their lunch to find his husband staring at himself in the mirror “I’m disappearing”

“Don’t worry, you are about to be reborn into the world you left” the voice sounded out of nowhere making both men jump.

“But I don’t want to leave Viktor...” the Japanese man cried trying to grasp onto his husband with hands that were now transparent.

“You would forsake another chance at life to stay dead with him?” the voice sounded confused.

“Yes” Yuuri cried, little more than a ghostly shape now.  Viktor stared in horror, his arms trying to hold on to the remains of his husband, “Please don’t take him, I don’t want to be reborn either, let us stay here, together.”

“What if I promised you would be together again on earth, not in these bodies, but destined to be together each time your lives were renewed, falling in love again and again and again.”

“NO!” both men chorused together, “Let us keep these lives, these memories, this love...” Yuuri’s disembodied voice pleaded, Viktor nodding furiously in agreement.

There was a silence before a sigh blew through the room and Yuuri became a solid shape again, Viktor embracing him tightly, their shared kiss desperate and needy.

-

Sitting in the spaces reserved for them, as was the custom, the husbands attended their own funeral, listening to the words of love spoken about them by grieving friends and family. 

“Did we do the right thing refusing to be reborn?”  Yuuri wondered aloud, “We may have been born into the same families again.”  Viktor held his hand, “But we wouldn’t have remembered anything about this life, and this is the life I want to remember with you for all time.”

They stood as their joint coffin was carried out of the church and into the graveyard, following the mourners to stand by the open ground that was waiting to receive them.

“We will never be forgotten by these people here, I don’t want to forget you and what we had in our time on this earth,” Viktor whispered holding Yuuri tight as the scene around them faded, being replaced again by their apartment, “I love you, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov for now and all eternity.”

“And I love you, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri replied “but heaven or not, I’ve seen the state you left the kitchen in this morning and I seem to remember it’s still your turn to wash the dishes...”

 

 

 


End file.
